FLCL: A Night Out
by Ehskey
Summary: Naota is 16 now, all grown up and mature. Or is he? Naota/Ninamori OnexShot


FLCL: A Night Out

Nothing amazing happens here, every thing is ordinary. So it's not a punishment like when I used to go see Samejimi Mamimi, it's just something I always used to do. Sort of like a routine. It's ordinary. Or at least I thought it was. It is midday and I am laying in the grass under the old bridge staring at the bottom of it. I take out a cigarette and light it. The nicotine starts to flow through my body and it gives me a light head rush. As I laid there I conjured up old memories of this place, most good, some bad. I stare at the underpass some more and smoke and wait, wait, wait. As I always did. Waiting for nothing.

"Naota."

"Hm?"

Ninamori stood over me gazing at me with her inanimate eyes. I blinked once, twice and put out my cigarette. I asked her what she was doing here and she said that she was just passing by and that she was on her way into the town. She sat down next to me as I moved into a sitting position.

"Still smoking I see."

"Yea."

"Thats a bad habit you know?"

"Yea."

"You know you missed a big test monday."

"Yea."

Looking out into the river I tried to avoid contact with her eyes. I could feel them beaming on me and it made me some what uneasy.

"You've been missing a lot of school lately."

"Yea."

"You just gonna sit there and say 'Yea' every time I ask a question?!"

She got up and angrily brushed her skirt off.

"You need to quit your immature sulking and grow up some Naota."

"Immature?" I laugh slightly. "And I'm not sulking, just... thinking."

"About what?"

"About... things."

"What kind of things."

"Just things ok?" I put on my hoody and smoke another cigarette. "I thought you were going some where anyway."

"Hmm, ya..." She looked at her phone checking the time and pulled my hoody off my head and reached for my hand and pulled me up from the ground.

"Hey!"

"Come on, your coming with me."

I quickly pulled my hand away from hers. "What? Where?"

"Just come on you big baby."

She walked up the hill and I stood still in place. When she reached the top she looked back down at me and yelled at me to hurry up. I debated on whether if I should just ignore her and go home and eat chips and pass out while watching TV or actually follow her to wherever she was going to. I looked at the hand she had grabbed me with. It was still warm with her touch even when she had let go. Looking back up at her I took one last drag and tossed the cigarette to the ground and stepped on it. Walking up the hill I tugged my hoody back over my head and shoved my hands into my sweater.

"So were we going?"

She gave me a small grin and said she'd tell me on the way there. We start walking and as we walk we talk. She says the place were going to is a bar and that her favorite band is going to be playing there tonight.

"And you were going to go by yourself?"

"Yea."

I chuckled at her and she shot me a deathly gaze.

"Whats so funny?!"

"I don't know I just thought when people go to stuff like this they usually bring a friend or someone with them."

"Whats that suppose to mean?"

I laugh again. "Nothing."

She slapped me in the back of the head and I turned for revenge. "Ow! What was that for?"

She said she didn't know why and snickered. As we walked into town I kept my distance from her, far enough so where her hand couldn't wonder behind his head. Making our way to the door of the bar I could hear the faint sound of music. It was a song I have had heard before but couldn't remember where I had heard it from. Opening the door we were greeted by a radiance of overwhelming warmth and a crowd of cheering people. The song ended and we made our way to an empty table and ordered some drinks. The man with the microphone who I assumed to be the singer made an announcement.

"This next song is called, Nowhere Fast."

As they started playing I tapped my foot along with their beats. And then it hit me.

"Incubus?"  
"Yup."

We sit for what seems about thirty minutes enjoying the music and making small talk over the blaring music and the cheering people. As the song ends it quickly goes into the next song. The song they play next is Stellar. Ninamori gets up from her seat and grabs my hand pulling me up from my chair. There it is a again that warm tingly feeling I get in my stomach had felt earlier.

"Ah Ninamori what are you doing?"

"Come on Naota."

I looked over to the crowd of dancing people and looked back at this crazy girl dragging me into it. I try to resist but feel totally helpless. We somehow make our way through the dancing crowd into the middle and she starts to dance. My heart is racing and I don't know why. Nervousness maybe? Scared? She smiles at me and takes my hand she starts swinging em' and all that fancy stuff. I find my body just moving by its self to the flow of music. We dance until we dehydrate, then re-hydrate, then dance some more. As the last song comes to an end everyone stops dancing and cheers. Cheers and whistles everywhere. And I cheer and whistle with them.

The band says a few last words and walk off stage. The owner of the bar comes out onto the stage and gets on the microphone and tells everyone to have a nice night and that the bar is closing for the night. We make our way out the bar and into the cold night. Walking we talk about how good the band was and how she had been wanting to see them play for some time. Before we know it we are at her house. I walk her to her door and she opens it and turns around to face me.

"I had a good time."

I smile at her. "Yea me too."

That feeling starts to comeback.

"We should do that again sometime."

Warmth.

"Yea."

There is a moment of awkward silence and Ninamori's cheeks slowly blushed.

Heart pounding.

I reached for her hand and pulled her towards me and kissed her. Her eyes widened in shock. I pull away slowly and open my eyes. I am blushing. She is blushing.

I smile and say bye. I turn and I walk away. I walk away with a smile. I can tell she is still looking at me as I walk away even though I can't see her, I can feel it.

I can feel it.

**A/N:** Ok so I'm sorry if the characters were OOC. I was trying out a new style of writing and lets just say I won't be experimenting with it anymore lol. It is kinda rushed I guess but im way to lazy to make it any better. :P


End file.
